The Plan Or Not The Plan
by Mini Reyes
Summary: There is a plan to save Cosima without jeopardising Delphine. But what happens is far from the plan. Cophine


Well, this didn't turn out like I had planned… oh well!

"Cosima?" Sarah called through the radio, "Cosima!" She whisper yelled, "Geek Monkey, answer!" Sarah called desperately.

"Something is not right," Delphine's French accent came through. A sickening feeling of dread was building in her stomach, she didn't know what was wrong but she knew that something was.

"Stick to the plan Frenchie!" Sarah hissed.

"What good is the plan if the object of the assignment is dead!" Delphine said and threw the radio away from her, ignoring Sarah's voice coming through the object telling her to stay put and breaking her cover she rushed to where Cosima was supposed to be stationed, apparently going unnoticed by the stationed guards that manned the building's entrance.

"Cosima!" She whispered loudly.

"Delphine?!" She whispered back, her voice rough and harsh, but her breath was ragged and her chest felt heavy.

Delphine followed the voice and found Cosima on her back, half hidden by bushes by the side of the Dyad building. Cosima's breath came in quick, catching gasps almost like she was convulsing. Her inward breath sounded as if it were being caught in her like, similar to when something is lodged in your throat and you can hear it when you breath in to cough it out. Her outward breathes sounded like she were drowning which was not far from the truth, she was drowning, in her own blood as it filled her lungs. Each outward breath caused little droplets to fly out and the little red rings landed on Delphine as she rushed to the fallen angels side.

"Cosima, I have to go back," Delphine said.

"Sarah!" Delphine yelled, no longer caring about the plan, "Sarah!"

"What?" Squeaked Cosima.

"Oh shite…" Sarah said from her position, popping her head up from the behind the car.

"I have to back to Leekie, it's the only way I can help you, is if I go back to him."

The soldiers manning the doors turned towards the sound and after quick consultation, one left and headed into the bushes, "Show yourself!" He yelled.

"Delphine get out of there!" Sarah yelled, and rushed out from her hiding spot to attempt to aid her friends.

"No!" Cosima said immediately, "No, no he-he might kill you or something!" Cosima said, her feeling clouding her judgement and making her irrational.

"I can not leave Cosima!" Delphine yelled.

"Cosima, do you not think that if he wanted me dead that he would not have found me by now?" She asked and Cosima stayed silent but acknowledges what she said.

"Halt!" The soldier still manned on the door called and fired a warning shot at Sarah who stopped instantly and raised her hands in the air.

The other soldier had found Delphine, "Identify yourself!" He demanded.

"I have to go back. For you."

"Delphine Cormier, I'm an immunologist here!" She said quickly, raising her hands.

For us." Cosima corrected.

"What is your purpose here?" He demanded, keeping his gun trained on her.

"I will buy another phone and message you when I can ma chérie" Delphine said.

From her hidden spot, Cosima gasped for breath as she choked and the sound startled the soldier. Delphine watched wide eyed as his gun moved from her to Cosima, "No!" She yelled and dived across the woman.

"Wait," Cosima said as Delphine picked up her bag, "What if we just get you the stuff we need?" Cosima asked.

The shot rang out as a deep voice yelled "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Leekie came rushing out through the doors. The momentary confusion was all Sarah needed to run. She was outgunned and she knew that she couldn't help Cosima if she was dead or taken in by Leekie. She hated running, she was a fighter, but her puny little hand gun was not going to protect her against all the rifles that the soldiers were carrying.

"I need information from Dyad and a lab," Delphine reasoned.

Now both Delphine and Cosima were struggling to breathe, she screwed her face up tight in pain, trying to lift herself off Cosima who would not be strong enough to breathe with her weight on top of her. Suddenly hands were on her body, pulling her from Cosima.

"So? I'll steal some things from the university and we'll get you your information." Cosima said and silently thought that she didn't think she'd be alive long enough to complete her PhD, and what was the uni going to do about the stolen property? Sue a corpse?

"Cosima!" Delphine yelled, trying weakly but frantically to get out from the soldier's grip.

"How are we to get the information I need Cosima? It's impossible. What are you going to do, break into Dyad?!" Delphine asked and Cosima nodded.

"Alison! Mission's aborted!" Sarah yelled, jumping into the car.

"What happened?!" Alison panicked.

Sarah turned and looked at the woman, "They got Cosima and Delphine," She could see that Alison was about to object, "But look, we can't help them if they get us too! Look we'll figure something out but there is no way we can salvage this situation." She said and stared pointedly at the driver who tightened her jaw in annoyance, but agreed and broke away from the curb sharply, peeling off down the road way above the speed limit.

Delphine never heard the car drive off, she was far too distracted.

"Who did you hit?! I told you not to shoot at the clones!" Leekie said, finding the soldier.

Delphine was now gasping for breath just like Cosima, the two looked at each other with the same fear in their eyes.

"Delphine…" Cosima called weakly, reaching out to her as she ran out of breath.

The soldier pulled at Delphine, trying to present his prize to Leekie, "She jumped in front of the clone sir," The soldier said, holding most of Delphine's weight.

"Delphine?!" He asked, very clearly surprised, "Get her inside!" Leekie said, moving out of the way so the soldier could pass. He picked up Delphine, slinging his rifle over his shoulder so he could carry the woman.

"Aldos!" Delphine choked, grabbing his arm, "Help…"

"Why should I help you traitor?" He asked.

"Cosima…" Delphine finished with a harsh cough, blood spewing from her mouth as her lungs filled with blood just like Cosima's but at a much faster rate.

Leekies face changed, "Cosima?!" He questioned, leaving Delphine and the soldier and going back into the bushes, he knew that one of the clones was there but he did not know it was Cosima from all the yelling and chaos that was happening around him.

He found her quickly and knelt down where Cosima lay, still as a statue.

"Oh, Cosima" He said with a tone of pity, "It's too bad you didn't let us help you," He said and walked away, giving the remaining soldier instructions to take the body inside as well.

"Dr. Leekie, sir," The other soldier called, "Sir, the woman's dead." He said.

Leekie stopped in front of the soldier and pressed his fingers to the blonde's neck and after a pause he sighed, "Pity." He said and pulled out his phone, dialling a number while he addressed the receptionist, "Get someone to clean up this mess," He said and the clone nodded.


End file.
